The Change
by CBBCdramafanfic
Summary: There have been big changed in the dumping ground and ever day someone changes...
1. The Loss

**Chapter 1, part 1**

'Carmen! Come back' yelled Lily whilst Carmenen sprinted away crying millions of tears. Luckily, Lily was fast enough to catch up with her.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it...' whispered Carmen whilst she gave Lily a big hug;  
'Do what?' asked Lily  
'It all started when...' replied Carmen with a choke after it.

**Part 2.**

It is a nightmare living in the dumping ground, espically the one day were everything went extremly wrong...  
It was a completer living nightmare on that day, as if living in hell but only one person stayed out, Carmen it was. But why? Why was everyone so mad? Why was Carmen alone?  
A few minutes later, Johnny noticed a missing person

'CARMEN! IT IS, IT IS CARMEN!' yelled Johnny so everyone can hear him;

'Carmen would never do something like that? Why do you always suspect the worst?' replied Tee;

'Tee is right, Carmen has a place in her heart and everyone knows she wouldn't do such thing.' supplied Rick.

'She's the only one that's not in this room, she probably did it!' said Johnny.

Rapidly, they all rushed upstairs to Carmen's room where they couldn't find her.

**Part 3.**

'But you haven't explained what you did wrong...' said Lily

Carmen then had a large smile on her face, she huged Lily again and said:  
'I'm never going back there, If you really want to know what happened, all you're getting from me is the story and not what I did.' replied Carmen

She then started running again and left Lily behind.

**Part 4.**

'She must've legged it, she knew she would be caught, that little filthy worm!' shouted Johnny

All the rest could do is agree as every clue leads to her.

-Knock, knock-

'Ha! I must be here coming to own up!' said Johnny

*Harry opens door*

Everyone starts staring, it was not Carmen, it was Lily.

'Uhm, yeah, hi? Surprised?' asked Lily

**Part 5.**

'and so that's why she rank away.' packed out Johnny

'Well, I have seen her but I promised I wont tell, all I'm going to say is that she said she's not coming back.' said Lily.

All they could do know is sit quietly and think, where would she run away to?

**To be continued...**


	2. The Come back

**Chapter 2, part 1.**

There was a sudden knock on the door.

'She's probably back to say sorry.' excliamed Johnny

But, it wasn't Carmen, it was someone else, someone they have never ever seen before but some of them had that feeling that they knew the man.

'Urm, who on earth are you?' asked May-li

They fell silent, all staring at the person on the door. It was a tall man with brown Elvis Preslish short hair, brown eyes. He looked fimilar to most people, but not all.

'I called to arrange a meeting with Mike,' said the man 'oh and by the way, my name is Liam O'Donavan, nice to meet you.'

'Wait, what? Lia..m?' asked Tee

'Oh, Tee, nice to see you again' replied Liam giving her a big hug. 'And where's Gina?'

'Oh, I am the cover for her, she left and I took her job.' answered May-li 'let me take you to the office' she said leading him to the office.

'He has changed a lot, hasn't he?' whispered Johnny

'A looooooooooooooooooooooooooooot' said Harry.

**Part 2.**

Carmen stood there gasping for breath, sweat was running down her soft face whilst she was swearing she would never ever go back to The Dumping Ground.

'I'm old enough to manage on my own, I can do it, just relax' she muttered to herself as she looked at the ground.

She held up a picture of herself, Tee and Lily.

Tears ran down her face;

'I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE, I MUST GO BACK!' she screamed whilst running into the direction of TDG where she saw a man, someone she knew, someone who looked fimilar to her...

But, what was it?

**Part 3.**

Carmen was home, but. luckily enough, Johnny, Tyler, Jody and Rick were all away which keeps Bailey, Lily, Mo, Harry, Tee, Floss and Faith, who didn't really have much to do with the problem.

'I missed you guys so much, I just couldn't hold it anymore and had to come back.' said Carmen

'You do notice how everyone hates you now?' asked Lily in an angry tone.

'And for that reason, we have decided to not speak to you until you're forgiven by everyone else.' whispered Tee as she started to depart.

Carmen just sat there staring at the ceiling, not knowing what to do, wether it would be best to run away again or just say sorry and take the blame...

**Part 4.**

'Let go of me' screamed Carmen as Johnny, Rick and Tlyer hauled her to the ground 'I'm very sorry! I didn't mean it!'

**To be continued...**


	3. Peace at last!

**Chapter 3, part 1.**  
'I'm sorry, OK? JUST PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!' screamed Carmen as she was pulled to the ground;  
'Sorry won't do it!' replied Johnny  
'WHAT WILL THEN?' asked Carmen in a lower mood.

She knew what they'll ask her to do, she knew she would regret it; but, it had to be done if she wanted this living day-mare to end and go back to normal.

They all stared at eachother

'Well, as it seems that you asked that question,' said Tyler with a grin 'you already know what to do...!'

She stared at him, all she wanted to do is kill him but she couldn't.

'What on earth is going on here. Has a bomb exploded here or something?' asked Liam whilst he laughed

'What has it got to do with you, wormhead!' muttered Carmen

'Oh, I'm a new careworker here.' laugher Liam whilst they all stared at him

**Part 2.**

By this time, everyone has forgiven eachother by there is something they don't understand; why would Liam become a careworker in a place he hated so much, a place he wished he would never come back to?

*Knock, knock*

They all ran to the door.

'Tracy? What are you doing here?' asked Johnny whilst they all looked at eachother in amusement.

'I'm the new head careworker, and by all I mean I DON'T TOLERATE ANY MESS; CLEAN ALL OF THIS UP ALREADY!' exclaimed Tracy Beaker in a bossy mood

'What on earth has happened to you too?' queried Rick

'Oh, did you really fall for that? I mean, I'm not really that strict but I'm the new head careworker as it seems that Mike is off for a holiday.' replied Tracy

**Chapter** 3.  
Dumping ground was back to normal but they are still concerned on why Liam would come back..

Chapter 4.  
Liam entered the room and explained his return.

'...but it's great to say most of you guys again and why did you change to a new building?' said Liam

Well, that's also a long story but...

**To be continued.**


	4. Johnny

**POV** = point of view

**INT** = international(all views)

**Chapter 4, part 1.**

'...I can't do it, no way! They'll laugh at me!' yelled Johnny.

There he was with May-li arguing again, but about what?

**May-li's POV: **

'Just tell them, and if they laugh, they're the ones that will end up in the pond. It's your life and they have got nothing to do with it' I said, whilst sitting next to him on the bed.

'But, what about my sister? What if she'll hate me for the rest of her life?'

he replied whilst his tears ran down his soft cheeks.

'I think she'll accept it. Or if she doesn't she will later on. It's how life works.' I said rubbing his hair.

**Part 2.**

**INT:**

It's dinner time. What's better than batter fish with chips?

'Yummmm! This is delicious, thanks May-li!' spoke Tyler when he stuffed his mouth with a patch of chips.

'Don't praise me, praise the fish! Toast for the fish' she replied with a smile on her face.

** Johnny's POV:**

I stood up. I grew my confidence and it was time for me to tell them.

'Listen up everyone. I have an announcement to make...' I muttered, but confidently.

They all stare at me and this was my low point : speaking in front of people. Even if they were family or friends, I always struggled and I always will.

'Uhm... erm... I'm...' I said as my confident meter went down.

'Actually, I didn't say anything. All forget that I had an announcement to make!' I shouted as I ran away to my room crying as if I were a baby. Man up Johnny, you're 15... You need to man up!

**Part 3. **

**INT: **

'Well that was weird...' forenamed Liam.

'I'll go check him, he's my brother and it's my job.' mentioned Tee as she departed the table.

**Tee's POV:**

'Johnny, what happened?' I asked worriedly.

'NOTHING! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE WILL YOU?' answered Johnny unsuspectingly.

'No, I know that when you say that you need help and this is what I'm here for : To help you.' I responded.

He sat up. Staring at me. All I thought was this wasn't going to be good.

'There's something I need to tell you...' he whispered, looking around as if it's something big. 'I'm...'

** Johnny POV:**

'...and that's the story.' I said.

Tee looked at me, in an unhappy way and a very happy way. I didn't know which one to believe but as May-li said, follow your dream so I decided the happy face...

**Part 4.**

INT: Catastrophe. The only way to describe TDG. Catastrophe. Everyone shouting at each other, arguing, screaming and yet : no one thought, what did Johnny want to say. Not even Tracy nor May-li except they were engaged in the argument more than you expect.

**Johnny's POV:**

I walked into the room, sweating for confidence but it wont work : I'm a loser and I always will be unless I can prove today to everyone and especially me.

'Ok, I can do this, I can,' I muttered under my breath 'So everyone, erm... I wanted to announce something...'

'You're not going to be a scary-cat and go run away will you, ahahah?' forenamed Bailey with laughter.

'No. I'm not, I wanted to announce that... I'm Gay. There, I said it and if you have something to do about it, do it because I don't care!' I proudly exclaimed.

They all looked around confused thinking is this a wind up or is this real?

But who cares, I dosed of to bed and drifted all my dreams with me.

**Part 5. **

**INT: **

'Johnny, come downstairs. We want to tell you something.' said Bailey

Johnny thought to himself, is he trying to annoy me?

'Bailey, if this is a wind up, I'm not in the mood.' Johnny replied.

'It's not.' He replied as he walked away.

** Johnny's POV:**

I followed. I got downstairs and I couldn't believe my eyes. There was cake, there was juice, biscuits and whatnot.

'What is this for?' I queried.

'It's to celebrate you coming out. And this is not a wind up, we're proud of you because this is the The Dumping Ground, the place of the un-existing and mystery.' replied Tracy whilst she hugged me, I hugged back

And I officially call this the best day of my life...

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
